Teacher Assistant
by Aqua8842
Summary: Lovino is a teacher who loves his job. The only thing he needs is a teacher assistant to help him with his work. What will happen when he gets the handsome, funny, charismatic spaniard, Antonio, as his assistant?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction I have published. The pairing is Romano x Spain. I will try to update it as much as I can. Hope you like it. :)**

"Teacher. Logan pushed me down on the playground." The young boy had tears falling down his face.

"Come on Alfred. Go with Matthew to the nurse's office." Lovino ran his hand through his hair as he got ready to write yet another letter to Logan's parents. "I really need another set of hands around here."

"I can see that." Lovino jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. Looking up he saw his little brother Feliciano standing in the door way. The younger man ran and gave his brother a big hug. "I've missed you Lovi. It feels different without you around the house. Luddy keeps me company, but I still miss my big brother."

Lovino flinched at the mention of the potato bastard's name. He loved that his brother was happy, but he really wished he had chosen someone else. "Yeah. Sorry I don't visit much. I have a lot of lessons to plan and tests to grade. If I had another set of hands around here, I could get everything done much faster."

"You mean a teacher assistant?" Lovino nodded. "Luddy's brother has a roommate that would be perfect for the job. He has his teaching license, but no school is really hiring teachers." Feliciano held his brother's hands as he jumped up and down. "Lovi can you please talk to the principal about it? It will help out his friend a lot and you will be able to visit more. Please."

Lovino looked at Feliciano who was doing his puppy dog face that he knew the older man couldn't turn down. "Alright Feli. Have him come by tomorrow at this time." His brother hugged him again. "Now you have to go. Class starts in 2 minutes." He waved goodbye to his brother as Feli skipped down the hall.

XX

"Hola. I'm looking for Mr. Vargas." Lovino motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk without looking up. "My name is Antonio. I'm here about becoming the teacher assistant."

Lovino finished what he was doing and looked up. The man he saw before him was gorgeous. His hair was a chocolate brown and his eyes seemed to sparkle like stars. His voice was so smooth and he had a large smile on his face. He was wearing a button up shirt that looked like it would burst into shreds of fabric if he even moved. Lovino could see the outline of his muscles under his shirt. This guy was completely ripped.

Realizing he had been staring for a while, Lovino looked away as he picked up the phone and dialed the number to the principal's office. "Hey Arthur...Yeah he just got here...Alright, see you in a few."

The door opened a few minutes later and Arthur Kirkland, the principal walked in and sat in the other chair. "Hello Antonio. Long time no see. How have you been?"

"I have been great. Francis doesn't bring you by much anymore when he visits. You need to come by."

Lovino's mouth hung open. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. Francis was roommates with Antonio and Gilbert before we moved in together. I hung around their place a lot when we were dating." He looked at Antonio. "You start tomorrow. Be here at seven sharp." He looked between the two. "There is still a good bit of time left with lunch and recess. I'll let you two get to know each other. See you guys later." Arthur waved as he walked out the door.

The room was silent for a while before Antonio spoke up. "So why did you want to be a teacher?"

Lovino had never been asked that before so he didn't have an answer. He thought about it for a minute, then cleared his throat. "Well I guess it was because of my little brother Feliciano." He had never told anyone much about his life before college, but for some reason he felt like telling the man sitting opposite him. He played with his curl as he continued. "I had always been looking out for the kid ever since we were small. We didn't have enough money to send him to school, so I spent my afternoons and weekends home schooling him. When I was sixteen, our parents died in a car crash, so we went to live with our grandpa. He was able to pay for both our educations, but Feli still liked when I taught him."

"That is a way better reason than me. I just like to help people and little kids." Antonio smiled even wider showing off perfectly straight white teeth. "You must really love your brother." He laughed as he noticed Lovino still playing with his curl. "You look like an adorable little kid when you play with your curl."

Lovino dropped his hand and stared at the papers on his desk. He could feel the blush spreading across his face. The door to the classroom burst open and the room filled with the smell of spaghetti. "Lovi. I brought you some pasta. Luddy helped me by slicing up the potatoes so I didn't cut my hand." Feliciano set down a container filled with freshly cooked pasta smothered in tomato sauce. "I know how much you love tomatoes, so I also put diced tomatoes in the pasta. Enjoy." He noticed Antonio sitting in the chair. "Oh. Ciao Antonio. I heard from Arthur that you got the job. You will be working with Lovi."

"Hola Feliciano. Yes I got the job." He looked between the brothers. "You two look a lot like brothers haha." The bell rang and Feliciano and Antonio said goodbye and left.

The room was quiet for a few minutes until the kids came back inside. "Okay kids. Since Christmas is in a few weeks, we are going to watch some christmas movies and answer questions. We also are going to have a party next Friday, so we are going to make decorations for the room all next week. Now please be quiet during the movie and pay attention." Lovino turned off the lights and turned on the projector. He pressed a few buttons, then Frosty the Snowman started to play.

The movie took the rest of the school day. On their way out, the students handed their question sheets to Lovino and gave him hugs as they always did.

XX

When he got home, Lovino noticed a package outside his apartment. He picked it up and carried it inside. Before he could even fully close the door, he was knocked over by two large balls of fur. He laughed as he pushed them off. Luca and Juliette, Lovino's two German Shepherd puppies, stood next to him and pawing at his legs. He had found them abandoned on the side of the road one day, and brought them home. He originally wasn't going to keep them, but they kept him company and it felt good to have something to take care of.

Standing back up, he walked to the kitchen and set the box down on the counter. Cutting through the tape, he ripped it open. The box was filled almost to the top with dog toys and treats. There was a note laying on top. He opened it and recognized his grandfather's fancy handwriting.

Lovino,

I was thinking of some things you might want for christmas and I saw all these nice dog toys. Don't worry, I still am going to get you a present. I just had to get those cute puppies some toys. They are at the age where they need to get their energy out and you aren't able to be home all the time. Besides, knowing you, this is as close as I am going to get to great grandchildren from you. Hope the little rascals like the presents.

Ciao,

Grandfather

Placing the letter down next to the box, Lovino placed all the toys in the basket by the tv. The puppies instantly started playing with them, making a huge mess. Lovino sat on the couch and turned on a movie. His stomach growled so he decided to order a pizza. He called Feliciano who owned one of the best pizzerias/restaurants in town. Feliciano was extremely happy every time his brother ordered and always personally delivered his food. Lovino insisted that he should pay, but Feliciano would never take his brother's money.

There was a knock on the door, and Feliciano was standing outside holding Lovino's usual order. "Come on in Feli. You can set it down on the counter."

"I see you got the gift from Grandpa. He had me go with him to pick out everything." Feliciano noticed Lovino was oddly quiet. "What's wrong fratello?"

Lovino looked up. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Feliciano stared at his brother and crossed his arms. Lovino sighed. "I'm just lonely. I know I have the pups, but I want to be in a relationship. I mean you have the potato bastard, Arthur has Francis, and I have nobody. Read grandpa's note."

The younger Italian picked up the letter and read it. "Oh fratello, you know he is just joking. You will find someone. You are still young so you will be fine. Besides, who wouldn't love you?"

Lovino smiled at his brother. If anyone knew how to make him feel better, it was him. They sat and ate for a while before Feliciano had to go back to work.

XX

The next morning, Lovino arrived at the school at seven like he always did. Coffee in hand, he walked down the hall to his class. A tall figure was leaning against the wall next to the door. The Spaniard smiled and said good morning when he noticed the Italian approaching the door. Lovino muttered a good morning as he opened the door. Antonio was much to cheery this early in the morning.

Inside the classroom, Lovino set his things down on his desk and opened the folder with his lesson plans. Antonio sat down in the chair next to the desk. "Alright Antonio, today after we introduce you to the class, they are going to take their vocab quiz. We have vocab quizzes every Wednesday, and math tests on the last Friday of each month. We also have art time after lunch each day, and then they go to their elective for that day." Lovino gave a copy of the class schedule to Antonio. "The electives are: media center, gym, computer lab, music class, and art class. The class comes back and we have free time during the last fifteen minutes. This week and next week we are watching christmas movies. Although next Friday is going to be different than normal because of the holidays coming up soon. Friday they will be in here all day because we are going to have a Christmas party and watch movies all day."

Antonio had been listening very intently. "Sí, sí. I understand. I think I have this down. Gracias por el trabajo Señor Lovino. Estoy muy muy contento."

"No es ningún problema. Además, necesitaba la ayuda." Lovino kept his eyes on the lesson plans.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish too. Es muy bueno." Antonio had a huge smile on his face as he squirmed in his seat like a small child.

"I took Spanish from middle school through college. It is close to Italian, so it was really easy to learn." He looked up at Antonio and smiled a little. "Puedo hablar con fluidez Español, Italiano e Inglés. Le ayuda ya que algunos de mis estudiantes los padres no hablan mucho Inglés."

Antonio smiled even wider. "Wow. You really are amazing. I would love if you would tach me some Italian. I have always admired that language." Lovino blushed and averted his eyes as he nodded. He was relieved when the students started to file into the class.

"Buongiorno class." Lovino walked to the front of the class with Antonio trailing behind him. "I would like to introduce you to our new teacher assistant. Everyone, say buongiorno to Mr. Carriedo."

"Buongiorno Mr. Carriedo," the whole class said at once.

Alfred raised his hand and Lovino called on him. "Mr. Vargas. We should play the introduction game with Mr. Carriedo. We did it when Matthew joined the class." The whole class nodded and Lovino grabbed the beach ball.

They passed the ball around the class, each saying their name, age, and an interesting fact. Antonio got the ball and thought for a minute. "My name is Antonio Carriedo, I am twenty seven, and when I was younger I played Lucas on Cielo Aves. It was a very famous children's show in Spain." He passed the ball to Lovino.

"Okay." He turned to put the ball back, but his students yelled that he needed to introduce himself too. "Alright settle down. My name is Lovino Vargas, I am twenty five. To help pay for things in college, I took a job at a modeling agency for my first four years." He turned around and placed the ball back. "Now get out a pencil and put everything else away. It is time for our vocabulary quiz." The students did as they were asked and Lovino passed out the papers. The sound of pencils gliding across papers filled the room.

The rest of the time before lunch, Lovino taught the kids about addition and subtraction, and then they switched to history. Since they were only first graders, they only learned about the presidents. Then it was time for lunch and recess. Antonio and Lovino sat down at the large brown desk and started to grade the quizzes. Neither of them noticed Feliciano enter the room until a large box of pizza was dropped on the desk.

"You two must get a kick out of grading papers. Fratello, I brought you and Antonio a margarita pizza with extra tomatoes. Your favorite."

Lovino opened the box and breathed in the air. "Grazie per il fratellino pizza. Profuma e sembra incredibile. Spiacente di correre, ma abbiamo bisogno di finire classificazione questi. Arrivederci." Feliciano hugged his brother, then waved good bye as he skipped out into the hall.

XX

"Ciao fratello. Are you ready for the New Years party? It is going to be amazing." Feliciano sat down next to his boyfriend on the couch.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Lovino didn't really want to go to the party, but all the teachers would be there and Feliciano had practically begged him. Making sure his curl looked good and his clothes were straight, he walked out into his living room. "Alright. Let's go."

They got into the German's car and sped down the road to the bar. At the door, Lovino showed his teaching I.D. to the bouncer and they headed inside. The walls inside were covered in shiny streamers and a sign that read HAPPY NEW YEAR. The whole bar had been rented out for the party. Most of the teachers were talking or dancing. Lovino made his way to the bar to get a drink. He ordered a beer and sat on one of the stools. After a few minutes, a drunk Arthur, followed closely by a tipsy Francis, came and sat down next to him.

"Ello old chap. How are you enjoying the party," Arthur slurred as he took another swig of his beer.

"It's something different." Lovino laughed a little when Arthur faked a hurt look.

"Hola Lovino. ¿Como estas?"Antonio sat down on the other side of him.

"Hola Antonio," Lovino said into his beer. He ordered another after he downed the last of his.

XX

It was 11:58 and Lovino was extremely drunk. He hadn't left the bar all night. Antonio was sitting next to him still and had been talking a lot. As Lovino sat listening to Antonio, he started to giggle like a school girl.

"Hey Antonio," he slurred. "Has anyone told you you have really big muscles? I mean they are really big. You must be really strong." He giggled some more as he poked Antonio in the arm. "I just...I just said it cuz your shirt really shows them off. It makes you look sexy."

Antonio was in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a dark blue, short sleeve, v-neck, He blushed as Lovino talked about his muscles. He had to admit, Lovino was extremely adorable when he was drunk. Antonio had thought he was cute since the first time he saw him. Slowly he was starting to develop a crush.

The large television above the bar suddenly turned on. The count down started and Lovino lifted his beer. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year," he yelled as he turned to face Antonio. "You know they say it is good luck to kiss someone at midnight on New Years." Before Antonio could say anything, Lovino pulled him into a deep kiss. They broke apart and Lovino fell against Antonio's chest unable to stand.

"Okay. Let's get you home," Antonio said as he looked around the room. He saw no sight of Feliciano or Ludwig. He turned to Francis who was sipping wine as Arthur lay passed out on the bar. "Francis. Do you know where Lovino lives?" Francis gave him the address and Antonio half dragged, half carried Lovino out to his car.

Inside Lovino's apartment, Antonio placed the Italian in his bed and brought him some water. Lovino downed the glass then lay down. He was asleep within minutes. Antonio went to go sleep on the couch, grabbing a blanket from the closet.

XX

Lovino sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He barely remembered anything from the night before. Sniffing the air, he smelt bacon. Feliciano must have brought him home and stayed the night. Pushing back the covers, he walked out of his room. Entering the kitchen, he froze. Standing, wearing only a loose pair of jeans, was Antonio.

"Oh. Good morning Lovino. How did you sleep?" The Spaniard placed two plates of food on the table. "I hope you like the food."

"Why the fuck are you in my house?" His eyes scanned the taller man's body. "Where the hell is your shirt bastard?"

"I spilled some coffee on it. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your washer and dryer." Antonio sat down and motioned to the other seat.

Lovino sat down and started to eat. After a few minutes, he noticed the house seemed really quiet. "Where are Luca and Juliette?" The Spaniard looked at him confused. "My dogs."

"Oh. Lo siento. Umm...Your brother, Feliciano and Ludwig came by and offered to take them to a dog park. They should be back soon." Just as he said that, the front door opened and two balls of fluff bounded over to Lovino.

Lovino laughed as they licked him and begged for attention. "Ciao fratello. It is good to see you are awake." Feliciano gave his brother a hug. "Sorry we can't stay, but Antonio said he will take care of you and make sure you don't do too much. You need to take a day to relax."

"I don't need a doctor idiot. I'm fine." Lovino stood up, but suddenly doubled over in pain. Antonio and Feliciano rushed to grab him before he fell, while Ludwig called an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't remember where he was. The room was filled with medical gear and was completely white. He could smell different chemicals and only heard the beeping of the machines.

There was movement to his right and he turned his head. Feliciano was resting his head on the bead and was sound asleep. Lovino placed his hand on the younger man's head, who woke with a start.

"Oh fratello. I am so happy you are awake. The doctors didn't know how long it would take for you to wake up," Feliciano said with a huge smile. He looked as though he hadn't slept much, but was putting on a brave face.

Lovino smiled and ruffled his brother's hair lovingly. "What happened Feli? Where am I?" His voice was hoarse and he couldn't recognize it.

"You don't remember," Feliciano asked, looking a little worried. "Well your appendix ruptured and you had to have emergency surgery. They said that you probably didn't feel the pain because you had been drinking, but it still put a strain on your body."

Lovino looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "How long have I been here?"

"About three days. The doctors said you would have to stay for about a week or so in order for them to monitor you and make sure you heal a little before you go home," Feliciano said standing. "I'll go let the doctors know you are awake." He left the room with a small wave.

Lovino lay back. Laying down was uncomfortable and he couldn't see anything. Pushing the up arrow on the controller, he slowly raised the bed into a sitting position. He turned on the television and started watching Criminal Minds. It was his favorite show and it helped distract him from the pain in his stomach. The doctor came in and did an assessment of Lovino and said everything was looking great. Lovino couldn't eat solid food yet so they ordered him soup, pudding and ice cream that he picked out.

After a lot of insisting he was alright and that the other male needed sleep, Lovino finally convinced his brother to head home and take care of himself. The room was quiet other than the television once he left. A few nurses came in and gave him some medicines, and did little assessments and pain tests, but other than that he was alone. He started to get bored when his phone buzzed.

Hey. Feli told me you were awake. :D How are you feeling? -AC

Antonio. Lovino tried to feel angry at the Spaniard like usual, but for some reason his heart skipped a beat when he read the text. A small smile crept across his face as he replied.

I had my stomach cut open. How the hell do you think I feel bastard? -LV

Lovino's phone buzzed almost immediately after he sent the text.

Don't be so mean. :P -AC

How's the food? -AC

Lovino looked at the empty cartons of ice cream that were piled up on the small table. He really wished he had something different.

The food sucks. The only thing I can eat is soft food. They have ice cream, but it's crappy vanilla. I'm really craving a large bowl of orange sherbet right now. -LV

Lovino doesn't know why he told him that. Maybe he was hoping it would get the other man to come visit him. He didn't like the other man at all...did he? He shook his head. No. They were only co-workers. That was it. His phone buzzed and he looked at it. The text he saw made him smile and his cheeks flush red.

I will be there in 20 minutes with orange sherbet and some movies. See you soon my little Lovi. ;) -AC

XX

The Spaniard was true to his word. Twenty minutes later, he was seated in the chair next to Lovino's bed scooping ice cream into a bowl for him. A book bag filled with movies and games sat on the floor next to him.

Antonio pulled a copy of The Avengers out of his bag and popped it in the DVD player. Lovino smiled as it was his favorite movie. He turned to see Antonio beaming at him.

"What are you smiling about Antonio," Lovino asked.

"I'm glad you like the movie Lovi. Feli told me it was your favorite," he said, the smile growing wider. "Oh. Call me Toni. Lovi and Toni, they rhyme. We are partners in crime." Antonio smiled wide, his tongue sticking out between his teeth.

Lovino blushed as he hid his face. "Stupid tomato bastard," he muttered under his breath.

After watching multiple movies the doctor came back in. He checked the incision site from the surgery. "Everything looks like it is healing fine. You may be able to go home this weekend as long as you have someone to take care of you at home."

Antonio stood up. "I can take care of him Señor," he said with a smile.

The doctor looked at Antonio then back at Lovino. "Alright . It seems like your boyfriend here will be able to take care of you."

Lovino spit out his water. "He isn't my boyfriend. He is just a coworker."

"And friend," Antonio chimed in.

The doctor looked between them, then back at his clip board. "Okay. We will file the paper work and if your pain subsides enough, you can go home in a few days. For now just rest."

XX

"Antonio?" Lovino sat up in his bed. "Antonio," he yelled.

The spaniard waltzed into the room. "Yes Lovi. What do you need?"

"I'm hungry, but I'm sick of being stuck in bed. Let's go out to eat."

"Are you sure you are able to go out? Doesn't it hurt to walk around?"

"That's what the pain meds are for Toni."

The spaniard blushed at the nickname. "Alright. Let's get you dressed and then we can go to any restaurant you want."

Lovino dressed himself in a nice button down shirt and dark blue jeans with a little help from Antonio. Antonio used one arm to support Lovino as they walked to the car. Following the gps, Antonio drove to the restaurant. The restaurant turned out to be Feliciano's. Lovino leaned against the car while Antonio made his way around. They walked inside to be greeted by Clarissa, Feliciano's best friend.

"Ciao Lovino. How are you doing," she said giving the italian a hug. Lovino winced in pain and Clarissa gave him a worried look. "Mi dispiace tanto. Feli told me about your surgery. I forgot."

"Va bene Clarissa. Sto bene," Lovino said with a smile. "Is my brother here."

"Where else. Let me bring you to your table and I'll get him out of the kitchen." She motioned for them to follow and led them into a private room in the back. "I'll be right back with Feli." Clarissa skipped off to the kitchen.

"You get your own room here. That's amazing," Antonio said looking around. "You must bring a lot of girls back here for dates." Antonio wouldn't meet Lovino's eyes.

"Girls aren't really my thing." Realizing what he said, Lovino blushed.

"You're gay," Antonio asked.

"Yeah. Have been since I was a little boy. One pair of foster parents we had before my grandpa took us in thought I peer pressured Feli into it," Lovino said.

"But of course you didn't fratello." Feliciano wrapped his arms around his brother lightly. He took the seat on the opposite side of his brother that Antonio was sitting in. "I'm glad to see you up and active. Aurthur tells me that you will be going back to work soon."

"Yeah. Tonio is still going to stay at my place until I am fully healed. I can't get rid of this guy," Lovino said with a laugh.

"Oh come on. You love having me around. You love having someone cook you actual meals," Antonio said in a teasing manner.

Lovino and Antonio both laughed as the waitress brought them waters and placed bread on the table. She then asked Antonio what he wanted to which he answered that he would have whatever Lovino was having because he knew the menu best.

They talked for a while and at some point Ludwig joined them. They all enjoyed different kinds of pasta. Ludwig had potato noodles with a butter and cheese sauce. Feliciano had fettuccine alfredo. Lovino and Antonio both enjoyed their bowls of spaghetti with extra tomatoes.

"I don't think I can eat all of this. Too much food for right now." Lovino twirled some pasta around his fork. "Tonio. Do you want the rest of my pasta?"

Antonio nodded and Lovino slid the bowl over to him. Antonio twirled pasta around his fork and took a bite slurping the noodles. Feliciano and Ludwig tried to stifle their laughs as they noticed something the other two didn't until it happened. It was a Lady and Tramp moment. Both men had the same noodle in their mouth and didn't realize until their lips were together. They froze, staring into the other's eyes in shock until Feliciano cleared his throat. They broke away, both refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"That was like a scene in a movie." Feliciano waved over the waitress. "Two slices of cheesecake to go for them please Lydia. Don't worry about the bill. I got it."

Dessert in hand, Antonio and Lovino headed back to the car. The ride home was silent. All Lovino could think about was the kiss and how right it felt. He shook his head. He could not be falling for this man. Could he?

XX

_"Look who decided to come to school today. Lovino the fag and his little fag of a brother."_

_"Leave my brother out of this. He has done nothing to you." Lovino pushed Feliciano forward, trying to get past the bullies._

_The leader of the group grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Two of the boys held him back while the others began to hit and kick Feliciano. Lovino tried to get free, but the boys were much stronger than he was. He watched as they beat his brother and tried to scream, but couldn't._

Lovino shot up in bed screaming no at the top of his lungs. Antonio ran into the room. He ran over to the bed and pulled Lovino into a hug. Lovino began to sob and shake from fear.

Antonio rubbed circles on Lovino's back. "Shhhh. It's okay. It was only a dream. You are safe."

Lovino took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. Antonio went to get off the bed, but Lovino grabbed his sleeve. "Ummm. Could you stay in here tonight. It helps me to have someone near me to help me sleep." Antonio smiled and laid down wrapping his arms back around Lovino. Lovino snuggled against the spaniard before falling back asleep.

The two were awoken the next morning by a knock followed by Luca and Juliette barking. Antonio yawned before getting out of bed. He walked out of the room and opened the door.

"Bon jour Toni. What are you doing over at Lovino's place," Francis said pushing his way through the door.

Arthur stepped through behind him and shook his head. "I apologize for... him. He drank some wine this morning with breakfast even against my wishes."

"Oh come on mon ami. You know you love me. If you didn't, you wouldn't put up with me." Francis kissed him on the cheek. "Besides. It isn't my fault you can't hold your liquor."

Lovino walked out of the bedroom and towards the door. "Would you close that thing already Tonio? You are letting all the bugs in."

Antonio ushered everyone inside and closed the door ignoring the raised eyebrows from the two. They walked into the living room with Antonio helping Lovino walk. They sat on the couch and Lovino winced in pain. Antonio got him his medicine and a glass of water. Lovino gulped it down as Antonio sat next to him. The other two men silently stared at them.

"What," Lovino asked.

"You two have gotten cosy together. What's going on with you two," Arthur asked.

"Tonio has been here helping me after my surgery. He has been a great help," Lovino said looking at Antonio. "I never did say thanks for everything Tonio."

Antonio blushed. "I'm just doing what the doctor asked of me." He paused when he noticed the shocked looks on the other two men's faces. "What?"

"I have never heard Lovino say thank you to anyone outside his family. Not even me and I've known him since middle school," Arthur said.

Lovino looked away. "So why did you guys come here anyways?"

"Arthur wanted to make sure you really were okay to come back to work next week. He is just so protective of you ever since that thing with Brad."

Lovino sat up straight. "Well as you can see I am fine. Thanks for coming by, but I'd like to rest up. See you later." With that he ran into his room and shut the door.

Antonio opened the front door and let the other two men step out, then he closed the door and locked it. He walked to the bedroom door and pressed his ear against it. He could hear the italian's muffled sobs.

Quietly he knocked. "Lovi. Can I come in?" He heard a muffled yes and opened the door. He saw a Lovino sized lump under the covers and sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it? Talking about things helps more than keeping them in."

For a few minutes Lovino moved. Then he finally sat up and wiped his tears. "In college I met this amazing guy named Brad. He was funny, smart, handsome, and we had so much in common." Lovino took a breath. "We moved in together after a year of dating and it started out great. After a few weeks though things went wrong. I don't know what I did, but he would start beating me for not having dinner made at an exact time or not cleaning the house perfectly. He also would sexually assault and rape me. I put up with it because he would apologize and say he loved me." He paused and looked down at his hands. "One day it got really bad. He was starting to get jealous of me hanging out with Arthur. When he got home from his job, he beat me and raped me until I could barely move. He left me on the living room floor next to the shattered remains of my phone. When I was sure he was asleep, I moved as much as I could out the door and down the block to the campus. Arthur would spend nights in the library studying for all of his tests and rearranging books for the librarians. I made it in the doors before I collapsed. Next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital and Arthur had bruises on his face and a broken wrist."

Antonio pulled Lovino into a tight hug. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before Antonio pulled back so he could look Lovino in the eyes. "I am so sorry something like that happened to you. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." Before Lovino knew what was happening, the spaniard's lips were against his. The italian was in shock at first, but soon started kissing back. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"That was interesting," Lovino said.

Antonio blushed and looked down at his hands. "I've liked you for a while now actually. I guess you could call it love at first sight."

"You liked me since day one?"

"You were different than Gilbert described you. He said you were rude, uncaring, and just a cold person." He shifted his position. "When I saw you interacting with Feli and then with your class, I knew he was wrong about you. You put up a front because you were hurt in the past."

Lovino blushed and looked away. Suddenly he got out of the bed and started getting dressed. "Come on. I wanna take you somewhere." He tossed Antonio's clothes at him.

Antonio quickly got dressed before following Lovino out the door. They walked to the car and drove down the road. The drive was not very long and they soon arrived. They were parked on a dirt road next to a large field surrounded by large oak trees. Lovino exited the car and walked towards the trees. Antonio followed closely behind. They walked silently past the first few rows of trees. Under one tree sat a large pile of dirt. Lovino bent down and began to dig through the dirt. He unearthed a small shoe box and opened it. Inside were small toys and pictures. Lovino started to look through the pictures, showing them to Antonio too.

"Feli and I hid all these pictures here before we moved in with our foster family. We wanted to have a space to ourselves where we could remember our parents in peace," Lovino said quietly.

Antonio placed an arm around Lovino and held him close. "Your parents loved you very much. I can see that from the photos." He studied a family vacation photo. "You look a lot like your mother. You have her eyes, her face shape, and her hair. Now I know where you get your looks from."

Lovino blushed as he pushed Antonio. "Stupid tomato bastard."

Antonio laughed as he helped place the pictures back and rebury the box. Then he stood up and took Lovino's hands. "Lovino Vargas, will you go on a date with me?"

Lovino looked off to the side. "Sure. But you're paying bastard." Antonio smiled and led Lovino to the car.


End file.
